


戒斷症狀

by MJTL



Series: 異性相吸 [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJTL/pseuds/MJTL
Summary: 感謝鷹寫了這個引人入勝的世界觀！





	戒斷症狀

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝鷹寫了這個引人入勝的世界觀！

Jason曾經以為和Dick強制捆綁後，會過著兩天一小吵，三天一大吵的日子。要知道他倆都不是心甘情願的，只是兩害取其輕——終生被困於醫院和每天都要和某個人的身體接觸一下就可以回到以前過的生活，他認為腦子正常一點的都會選擇後者。

在最初的一個星期，Jason把自己困在房間裡和Wi-Fi久別重逢，踏出房門都只為了解決生理需要或是要跟他的新房友握個手——他們已經習慣了每天晚飯時間左右進行這個每日任務。除此以外，他都不會冒險踏出房間半步。吵架很麻煩，只要不見面不說話就吵不起來，這是Jason出院前用了三天思考所得出的對策。

打破僵局的是Dick，他實在忍受不了家裡明明還有另一個人在，但又似有還無的感覺。他聽說，要抓著男人的心，就要先抓著他的胃……雖然他們關係並不是那樣，但都在同一屋簷下了，試試也沒關係吧？

在每天的早午晚飯的攻勢下，Dick終於在第七天攻破城門。

意外地，他們從初次見面到成為情侶，再交往了兩年左右。總共相處了三年多的時光，從來沒有離開對方超過連續的二十四小時，亦從來沒有吵過架。

小吵小鬧當然是不能避免的，但每次過不了半小時，他們又會黏黏糊糊的窩在雙人沙發裡。要是說持續超過一小時的吵架——那還真的沒發生過在這兩人身上。 

正當他們兩人以為他們會相安無事地一起過完這一輩子之際，他們鬧翻了。

*

對Dick來說，這是他們吵架的第三天。

對Jason來說，這是他們冷戰的第三天。

*

Dick一回到家，就看到Jason縮在沙發的一個角落裡看電視。他望了一眼正在播放的節目，正正是Jason曾經對他吐糟過的劇集，用他本人的話來說就是「這劇集又長又悶又無聊又壓抑，每看一集都在加劇我的憂鬱症。」Dick除下頸巾和毛冷手套，裝作肩膀痛的樣子伸長脖子張望，希望對方不會發現自己在偷看他。

他忍著了嘆氣的衝動，一看對方雙眼發直的樣子，就知道他的同居男朋友根本沒在看電視，他很可能已經這樣坐在沙發上大半天，飯也沒吃的那種。

Dick有點傷心，他沒可能沒有發現我回家了吧，但他一眼都沒有看過我，甚至吝嗇給予任何反應。他走進了廚房，看到他一大早起來做的三文治完封不動的待在原位。他拿起碟子，轉身踩下垃圾桶的腳踏——果然，Jason什麼都沒吃過。霹靂啪啦地把它倒進了垃圾桶，他差點想把那個裝著三文治的碟子也一拼扔掉算了。

但當他倒掉壞掉的食物後，看到盤底那一對紅藍色的可愛小兔子時，他又忍不下心。

這套碗碟是Jason送給他的第一份禮物，正確來說，是Jason為了他贏回來的。某次他們窩在一起上網時，無意中看到這對卡通免子，他只是隨口說了句很可愛，有個人就記著了。

在他們認識後的第一個冬天的某日，Dick還記得那天下著雪，他軟硬兼施地把Jason包得厚厚的再拖出門，以建立關係之名，堅持要兩人一起去逛附近遊樂場舉辦的嘉年華。因為某人的拖延症，這已經是最後一天了。一整晚Jason都沒說過半句話，只是雙手插袋默默地跟在他的身後。一直到走到某個射擊攤位，他才從後拉住了自己衛衣的帽子——那一下害他差點就摔在地上——有點不好意思地低聲說要玩這個。有一瞬間Dick覺得，要是他有弟弟，大概就是這樣的感覺吧。他笑著給攤位老闆一下子付了三盤遊戲的錢。或許是天氣太冷、又可能是在醫院待了太久，習慣在鏡頭後按下快門的手指也變得不太靈活。Dick第三次在Jason的狗狗眼神（Dick單方面認為）之下，從褲袋裡拿出紙幣交給笑容僵硬的老闆。在Jason已經拿到了兩個一獎、一個二獎、和最後一下擊落的五獎後，Dick自動自覺的拿出褲袋裡最後一張五美金，打算遞給老闆時，Jason把剛贏回來的五獎塞進他的懷裡。

「送我？」Dick有點意外地問。

Jason點了點頭，沒說半句話，越過他身旁，左右開弓抱起贏得來的兩隻半身大的羅賓鳥毛公仔，就走了。

Dick低頭看著那套雙人碗碟套裝。當下第一個想法是，他這是默認我是管伙食的了？直到看清了碟子上印著一對笑得一臉傻氣的卡通兔子……一陣暖流一下子湧上心頭。他快步跟上Jason的腳步，興奮的他完全聽不到攤位老闆在他們後面竭力的呼叫，決意留下了二獎孤伶伶的和老闆在雪中對望。

*

Jason用力眨了一下眼睛，安慰著自己那是因眼乾而來的淚水。以往Dick回家的例行動作都是進門、脫下外套、在家裡找到他、抱著他親親，然後再去做其他事。

現在「其他事」都排了在他前面了。他往開放式廚房的方向瞧去，盼著Dick能過來跟他說句話。沙發裡的這個位置是Jason的專用位置，側頭就能看到廚房的情況。

他忍不住再一次想起三天前發生的事，這段對話已經在他的腦海中反反覆覆出現了好幾十次，他開始覺得自己這一生都不會忘記當中任何一句說話。

*

三天前，Dick的同事辦了個年終派對，以增強團隊精神的名義開的。Dick當然不能不出席，再說他是出了名喜歡參加派對的。

他早在一星期前就告知Jason那夜可能要深夜才回家，而Jason也贊成此事。意料之外的是，Dick喝醉了。

Dick可能不知道，Jason最討厭（沒有之一）就是酒鬼。Jason知道自己從來沒有跟對方提及過，這真的不能怪Dick，但他就是忍不住對他生氣，比看到其他酒鬼更生氣。醉醺醺的Dick半夜回到家時，鞋沒脫、風衣外套和頸巾也忘了要除下，就衝著Jason撲過去，仰著頭要親親。

人是被他撲到了，但和親到有好一大段距離，都怪他們之間的身高差、加上醉鬼都是軟趴趴的——除了要發酒瘋時。一嗅到Dick滿身酒氣，Jason只能忍著開罵的衝動，黑著臉把他扔到沙發上，一個人回到房間裡。五分鐘後，他快手快腳的在醉鬼身上蓋了張毛毯後，就再也沒有踏出房門一步。

早上，醉宿的藍眼睛瞇著眼慣性想要找尋那個溫暖的懷抱，順便打算撒個嬌求個安慰。還沒弄清楚自己的頭痛是從何而來，他就啪一聲摔到地上去了。不止頭痛、全身都在痛的他此時才發現自己剛才是睡在沙發上。

雖然已經是中午了，但他還是爬起來煮了個早餐，在醉宿影響下，他整個人的反應慢了好幾拍，連平日最拿手的太陽蛋也煎到焦了。他一邊跟自己說再也不要喝醉了，一邊打開了房門。原以為Jason還沒起床，哪知道他坐在床頭，抱著被子，紅著眼睛的看著他。Dick一看就知道他整夜沒睡，他比任何人都熟悉沒睡過覺的樣子是怎樣的。

然後他倆隔著房門，就著「為什麼要喝酒，還要喝醉」和「發生了什麼事？為什麼不能喝酒」展開了激烈的討論。

去到後來，基本上就是Dick在說了一大堆話，而Jason就睜著眼看著地板。

最後，討論的話題變成了「你現在是什麼態度」和「我根本不明白你在想什麼」。當然，兩句都是Dick說的。Jason還是維持著「我醒著，但我不作出回應」的態度。

*

Dick反了個蛋，站在爐火前思考，他們這個樣子要拖延到什麼時候。這已經是第三天他倆沒有互相觸碰了，他能感受到體內每一粒負體荷已經多得可以聚在一起搞個狂歡舞會，他甚至已經想像得到那些體荷頭頂開始長出惡魔犄角，發出邪惡的冷笑，在他的身體裡無惡不作。然而，Dick感到奇怪的是，以往還沒到達這個頂峰狀態，他已經開始控制不住自己的衝動行為。但今天的體荷明顯已經到達了一個久違的新高點，他卻意外地能控制著自己。另一方面，他又知道自己已經貼近臨界點，再不做點什麼，可能會爆發比以往更糟糕的事。他猜想Jason也有同樣的感覺，根據他這三天下來的觀察，他應該還沒有傷害過自己——除了不吃飯外。

Dick把蛋反轉——哦，原來已經反過了。他盯著漆黑一片的煎蛋，比上次的那隻焦得還要厲害，就像他們的關係一樣。

他倒掉了那隻煎蛋，就像那天一樣，焦掉的蛋就該在垃圾桶裡待著。分別是今天的煎蛋更焦，還有硬掉的三文治跟它作伴。

算了，沒有胃口，不吃了。還是趴上床早點睡吧。他好像有點能理解那個原封不動的三文治為何最終會躺在垃圾桶的底部。

*

Jason聽著房間裡的情況——沒有動靜，已經半小時了，他應該睡著了吧？他不明白在自己的家為何要偷偷摸摸的，但他就是不想發出一點聲響。他輕手輕腳的蹲坐在床邊，看著Dick眉頭緊鎖，不知道是不是已經睡著了。

他今天一醒來就感覺很不妥，很久沒有出現過的自殘念頭再一次浮現。他清晰地知道這一定是體荷的問題。但他醒來時Dick已經出門上班了，他就坐在沙發上，望著廚房的方向，強迫自己一遍又一遍的想著Dick為他倆預備晚飯的身影。他還記得自己最初有提出過要幫忙打下手的，但被Dick鄭重的拒絕了，因為廚房有刀……對啊，雖然現在沒有刮刀了，但廚房還有生果刀、菜刀、廚剪……

他又想起看著血液從自己身體裡流出來的感覺，疼痛給予他的存在實感……

Jason搖了搖頭，再一次強迫自己想著Dick的臉孔，而不是那些利器。他甚至拿出了Ipad打開了Dick的相片，置在眼前的櫃上。

坐在床邊的他眨了眨眼睛，把自己喚回來。他舉起手想要撥起Dick落下的前陰，但手去到一半又縮了回來。

他忍受了多久痛苦、心裡有多少煎熬，他最清楚。他更清楚Dick也是一樣的。

最終，Jason脫下手套，握著了Dick放在被子外的手。

他們就像第一次見面那樣，用手握手的觸碰模式去交流體荷。

*

接觸的那一刻，他整個人就好像被冷水潑醒了一樣，清醒無比。

Jason看到Dick睜開了眼睛，他那一刻就知道他一開始就沒有睡著。

但他醒了，他倆都醒了。

「咳、那天早上，我的態度真的很不好……抱歉。」Dick率先開了口。

「是前一個晚上，我就已經……是我不好。」Jason開始回想起醉酒男朋友回家的細節。

「晚上？回家沒有碰到嗎？我記得好像有抱過你……你還把我摔到沙發上。」雖說是醉了，但他還有一點記憶的。

「你穿著風衣頸巾，我戴著手套。」Jason說得好像這就解釋了一切似的。

他們互相對望了一眼，氣氛有點尷尬。

「那件長風衣是你送的，還有頸巾。」Dick先發制人，他可是主動提供擁抱的那個。

「我的手套也是你買的。」Jason反駁，他接著飛撲而來的他了，只是兩人都穿了衣服，他又戴了手套，完全沒有觸摸到對方的機會，「你還特地買了可以戴著用手機的那種，叫我不要為了用平版電腦就脫手套的。」

這樣吵下去好像也不會有結局，Dick想。

「你剛剛還想扔掉我送你的碟子。」Jason回想著剛才的畫面，眼淚啪搭啪搭的就往下掉，停不下來。

「沒沒沒、唉我哪有！盤子還好好的在洗滌槽呢。不信你來看！」說罷他就拉起Jason想要走到廚房證明給他看。

久坐了一整天的某人剛起身就眼前一黑，暈了。

「喂喂喂！你怎麼了別嚇我！」Dick嚇到心臟都要從喉嚨裡跳出來。他趕緊的用雙手棒起對方的臉——不對啊，體荷剛剛就平衡了。

「我……餓……」三天沒有吃過三餐的人突然就發作了，可能是放下了心頭大石，又沒了體荷影響感知吧。

「好好好，我這就去煮粥，半小時……不、給我二十分鐘就好！」Dick趕緊的衝進廚房，大喊了一句：「要是一會我見不到碗底的兔兔，你就給我準備去醫院吧！」

躺在沙發上的Jason閉著眼，哼，醫院？誰想去啊。就算是去地獄都比去那個地方好。

除了它讓他們相遇了。

 

**-END-**


End file.
